1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet ink for printing, an ink jet ink set, and a printing method.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording is a method of allowing droplets of an ink to fly and adhere to a recording medium such as paper or transparent film. It is possible to record an image with high resolution and high quality at high speed using a comparatively inexpensive apparatus through this method. In such ink jet recording, a method of using the ink jet ink set has been known as means of obtaining an image excellent in a color developing property and color reproducibility.
When applying the ink jet system for printing on fabric, it is necessary to make the dye concentration high to ensure the color developing property on the fabric. From this perspective, an ink jet ink for printing which contains C.I. Acid Orange 94 has been developed by means of widening the color reproduction range with regard to a red hue (for example, JP-A-2004-182862).
For example, JP-A-2007-238741 discloses an ink jet ink set for printing configured to contain at least a yellow ink, a magenta ink, a cyan ink, and a black ink that respectively contain acid dyes, in which the yellow ink contains C.I. Acid Yellow 79 as an acid dye, the magenta ink contains C.I. Acid Red 249 as an acid dye, the cyan ink contains C.I. Direct Blue 87 as an acid dye, and the black ink contains C.I. Acid Black 52:1 as an acid dye. The aim of the invention of JP-A-2007-238741 is to have a wide color gamut while printing polyamide fibers by selecting an ink colorant and to provide an ink jet ink set for printing which is excellent in fastness of a formed image and excellent in storage stability of the ink.
However, there is a case where color rendering occurs while the color reproduction range widens in the ink jet ink for printing according to JP-A-2004-182862.
The color rendering property is referred to herein that the hue of an object varies depending on the difference of a light source while observing the object. For example, since spectral distribution of identical white light is different between solar light (natural light) and fluorescent light, spectral distribution of reflected light is also different. As a result, there is a case where the color of the object is observed to be different depending on the light environment.
The orange dye that can be used in the ink jet ink set according to JP-A-2007-238741 has a deteriorated color developing property and the color developing property of a recorded matter which can be obtained is also not sufficient. In contrast, in an ink containing an orange dye which is excellent in the color developing property, gas is easily generated and discharge failure caused by the generated gas easily occurs. Accordingly, there is a trade-off relationship between the task of obtaining a recorded matter excellent in the color developing property and the task of suppressing the generation of gas to improve the discharge stability.